A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is a display manufactured with liquid crystal material. An LCD has characteristics such as being light weight, thin, having low power consumption, and displaying a large amount of information.
A polarizer is essential for the liquid crystal display. As shown in FIG. 1 which is a schematic diagram showing a structure of a polarizer in the related art, the polarizer includes a release film 1, an adhesive layer 2, a first protecting film 3, a polarizing film 4, a second protecting film 5 and a protecting plate 6 which are stacked in sequence, where the first protecting film 3 and the second protecting film 5 are typically made of Tri-cellulose Acetate (TCA), and the polarizing film 4 is typically made of Polyvinyl Alcohol (PVA). The existing polarizing films include an iodine polarizing film and a dyed polarizing film, where the iodine polarizing film is formed by stretching polyvinyl alcohol doped with iodine molecules, and the dyed polarizing film is formed by stretching polyvinyl alcohol doped with dichromatic organic dye. Since the polyvinyl alcohol is easily dissolvable in water, the first protecting film 3 and the second protecting film 5 are attached respectively to both sides of the polarizing film 4 to improve reliability of the existing polarizer, in this way, there are too many films in the polarizer, and requirements for light-weight and thin liquid crystal display devices cannot be fulfilled. Moreover, the existing polarizing film shrinks easily because of effects of heat and humidity and hence is susceptible to warping. As for the iodine polarizing film, since iodine molecules are likely destroyed in an environment of high temperature and high humidity, the iodine polarizing film has poor durability, and requirements for manufacturing processes of a liquid crystal display device cannot be fulfilled.